


Elbow

by Zoe2U



Category: U2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2U/pseuds/Zoe2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble that I hope is not overly cutesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elbow

Edge turned over in his sleep and accidentally speared Bono in the solar plexus waking him with a start. Bono gasped at the sharp pain and shoved Edge slightly, “Reg, you have the pointiest fucking elbows. They should be classified as weapons. Some day you are going to put my eye out with one of those things.” 

Edge turned over again spooning Bono and murmured, “Sorry, love. Maybe you should start using protection.” Edge paused for effect. “You could wear your sunglasses to bed.” 

Now it was Bono’s turn to elbow Edge in the ribs. 

“Ow!” laughed Edge knowing he deserved the dig. “Since we’re both awake now I could show you another pointy body part I have.” said Edge, poking Bono’s bum with his growing erection. 

Bono smiled. “You really are a genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting. I am a long time lurker and huge admirer of the works found in this fandom. I did not seek a beta for this short work, but I do have longer works that I would appreciate if someone could review for me. Warning, they are explicit. Any volunteers, please contact me. Thanks!


End file.
